


Watching Descendants 1

by Romanogers_Fan_Girl_2005



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Watching descendants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanogers_Fan_Girl_2005/pseuds/Romanogers_Fan_Girl_2005
Summary: Auradon watching descendants.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

The Auradonians all saw a flash of light as they got ready to sleep. When the light was gone they could all see they were in a movie theater. In front of them, on the floor, sat Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. 

"What did you two witches do" Queen leah yelled, pointing at the two uniquely haired girls.

Before the girls could even respond the door in the right opened, letting in Fairy Godmother.

"Hello dears, it had come to my attention that you, well we, have a movie to watch." She claps her hands together happily. "A seating chart has been drawn up by whomever sent me this movie, so everyone sit down and we can get started. According to this we have 3 movies and 2 seasons to watch, so let's begin shall we."

Screen

Doug/Evie/Mal/Ben/Lonnie/Jay/Carlos/Jane Audrey/Chad/Leah  
Adam/Belle  
Aurora/Philip/Florian/Snow/Ella/Henry Jasmine/Aladdin/Repunzel/Eugene  
Dwarves/Hercules/Megara  
Rest of Auradon Rest of Isle


	2. The Proclamation of Prince Ben

**Mal: Once upon a time, long, long ago... Well, more like 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake.**

Not many could keep themselves from laughing at that, even Audrey had a smirk on her face for one split second.

**Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people**

"We're interesting." Chad scoffed.

"Not as much as you think you are." Mal shot back.

**and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood, no magic, no wi-fi, no way out. Or so I thought...hang on, you´re about to meet us. But first this happened.**

"I already met you once, do I have to do it a second time." Audrey sneered.

"Audrey." The voice was Aurora's, but the glare was Phillip's. He might not be too happy with the idea of Maleficents daughter being here, but he did hope that Audrey had a good reason for being so rude.

**_[Benjamin ¨Ben¨ Florian stares at the Isle of the Lost]_ **

**Lumire: Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!**

**King Beast: _[as a human]_ How is it possible that you´re going to be crowned king next month? You´re just a baby.**

Jay and Mal both snorted, Ben fake glared at his purple haired girlfriend, which, rather than being intimidating, just made her laugh even more.

**Belle: He´s turning 16, dear.**

**Ben: Hey, pops.**

**King Beast: 16? That´s far too young to be crowned king. I didn´t make a good decision until I was a least 42.**

"Didnt you get marrie-" Carlos began, only stopping when he saw king Adam waving hands in a 'stop talking' sort of motion. 

Adam knew his wife was still not pleased by his jokes.

**Belle: Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.**

**King Beast: Ah, it was either you or a teapot. _[He sees the look on his wife's face]_ Kidding, I'm only kidding.**

"Oooh." Jay said.

**Ben: Mom, Dad... _[Ben attempts to walk forwards but it stopped by Lumiere.]_**

**Lumire: Ah!**

**Ben: I´ve chosen my first official proclamation. I´ve decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they´ve been abandoned.**

"I mean, cause we were." An isle kid said jokingly, getting a laugh out of the rest of the Isle kids, but frowns from the majority of Auradonians.

**King Beast: The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?**

**Ben: We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.**

**King Beast: Have you?**

**Belle: I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?**

**Ben: Cruella De Vil...**

Everyone looked on sadly as Carlos slightly jumped, then smiled when he resorted to petting the little fluff ball on his lap.

**Jafar...** **Evil Queen...**

Evie's eyes lit up as though this was the first time she was hearing of this. A little squeal, that the core four could place as Dizzy's rung through the room.

**and Maleficent.**

Mal didnt even try to suppress her annoyed groan at that.

**_[Lumire yelps at Ben's words.]_ **

**King Beast: Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!**

**Ben: Dad, just hear me out here!**

**King Beast: I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.**

**Ben: Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?**

**_[King Beast stares at Belle and she believes in him]_ **

**King Beast: I suppose their children are innocent.**

**Belle: Well, well done. Shall we?**

"You planned that didnt you."

"Somewhat dear, I didnt know exactly what his proclamation was gonna be however."

Adam lovingly shook his head at his conspiratorial family.

_**[The camera panned to the Isle]** _

Lonnie now squealed. "I feel a song coming on." Jane just rolled her eyes at Mulans daughter.


	3. Meet The VK's

**Mal:**

**They say I'm trouble**

**They say I'm bad**

**They say I'm evil**

Ben couldn't help but be upset that people called Mal that. Sure she could be snarky and sarcastic, but she wasnt evil and that must have made her sad.

**And that makes me glad**

_"Nevermind"_ Ben thought, hoping it didnt still make her happy.

**Jay:**

**A dirty no good**

**Down to the bone**

**Your worst nightmare**

**Can't take me home**

"I'm sorry, wonderful song, but what the heck does that mean." Lonnie said.

"He can rob you blind before you can even blink." Carlis chuckled.

At this Jay held up 5 wallets, he gave them back and the Auradonians checked their pockets.

**Evie:**

**So I got some mischief**

**In my blood**

**Can you blame me?**

**I never got no love**

Ignoring the double negative of that, Snow couldn't help but feel bad, she hoped that her step mother might have some compassion for her own daughter.

**Carlos:**

**They think I'm callous**

**A lowlife hood**

**I feel so useless**

**All: Misunderstood**

Chad, Leah, and Audrey let out scoffs.

**Mal & Evie:**

**Mirror, mirror on the wall**

**Who's the baddest of them all?**

**Welcome to my wicked world**

**Wicked world**

**Mal, Evie, Jay & Carlos:**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Rotten to the core**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Who could ask for more?**

**I'm nothing like the kid next**

**Like the kid next door**

**I'm rotten to the...**

**I'm rotten to the...**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**_[Banging Rhythm]_ **

**_[Kids yelling and hooting]_ **

"That looks like fun." Many concerned glances were thrown at Mulan's daughter, Mulan and Shang couldn't hold back a chuckle.

**Mal:**

**Call me a schemer**

"Schemer." Audrey muttered

**Call me a freak**

"Freak." Chad pronounced. Cinderella couldn't help but be saddened by her son's name calling, she was not much older than Mal when she had finally gotten away from the nicknames like cinderwench, and freak, and mouse-girl.

**How can you say that?**

**I'm just unique**

"That wasnt very nice dear." Fairy Godmother said.

**Jay:**

**What, me a traitor?**

**Ain´t got your back**

**Are we not friends?**

**What´s up with that?**

**Evie:**

**So I´m a misfit**

**So I´m a flirt**

**I broke your heart**

**I made you hurt**

Doug had a look of disappointment, what if that's what she was doing to him. Evie reached over to grab his hand, both to calm his thoughts, and to have a moment to do so before he stops liking her. He was gonna see the plot, and then he'd want nothing to do with her.

**Carlos:**

**The past is past**

**Forgive, forget**

"Thats nice dear." Fairy Godmother said.

**The truth is**

**You ain´t seen nothing yet**

FG let out a nervous chuckle, _"So that wasnt what I thought he was saying."_ She thought. 

**Mal & Evie:**

**Mirror, mirror on the wall**

**Who's the baddest of them all?**

**Welcome to my wicked world**

**Wicked world**

"You have wonderful voices." Belle complimented.

**_[Freestyle remix]_ **

**_[Jay laughing]_ **

**Jay: YEAH!**

**Mal: Oooh.**

**Evie: HA! HA!**

**Carlos: YEAH!**

**Mal, Evie, Jay & Carlos:**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Rotten to the core**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Who could ask for more?**

"This is awesome, you guys should do dance lessons." Lonnie called out.

**I'm nothing like the kid next**

**Like the kid next door**

**I'm rotten to the...**

**I'm rotten to the...**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**_[The villagers laughs]_ **

**_[Mal steals the baby´s lollipop, which Maleficent arrives behind the knuckleheads]_ **

"Well that wasnt very nice." Jane said.

**Mal: Hi, mom.**

**_[Maleficent appears]_ **

**Maleficent: Stealing candy? I´m so disappointed.**

Belle was happy to see Maleficent was teaching Mal to be good.

**Mal: It was from a baby.**

**Maleficent: That´s my nasty little girl. _[Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits on it]_ Give it back to the dreadful creature.**

Auradonians exchanged a look of discust.

**Mal: Mom...**

**Maleficent: It´s the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. ¨Cursing entire kingdoms¨. You. Walk with me. See, I´m just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me.**

"Self centered much." Chad pointed out, earning eye rolls from those who heard him.

**Mal: I know that. And I´ll do better.**

**Maleficent: Oh, there´s news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon.**

**_[Carlos. Jay & Evie tried to run away, but the knuckleheads stops them]_ **

**Mal: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses**

"Then why'd you come."Audrey rudely asked.

"You'll see." Mal said, and although she said it with a smirk, you could hear underlying sadness.

**Evie: And perfect princes. Ugh.**

Doug giggled but felt saddened, he want a perfect prince like Evie deserved. Evie squeezed his hand gently. 

**Jay: Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?**

**Carlos: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave!**

"I'm sorry what." Anita's voice called out.

**_[Jay sneaks behind him]_ **

**Jay: Woof!**

**_[Carlos hits Jay for scaring him]_ **

**Mal: Yeah, mom we're not going. forget it.**

**Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS _[The knuckleheads followed her] [singsong]_ Mal... _[The kids followed Maleficent_**

"What does that mean." Adam asked skeptically. 

"Anyone else really dreading the next scene." Mal asked, followed by the hand raising of the core four.


	4. Welcome to Auradon

**Maleficent: You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.**

"I'm sorry what." Belle gasped.

"Mal?" Ben said, his eyes showed how his heart had broken a bit.

Mal kept her head turned towards the screen so he wouldnt see her for how broken she felt.

**Mal: What is in it for us?**

**Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.**

**Carlos: Um, I... I think she meant us.**

**Maleficent: It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?**

Ben sincerely hoped the answer was a no, or that I'd it was a yes, that he could change that, help her see the greatness about good.

**Mal: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...?**

All auradonians raise their hand.

**Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!**

**Evil Queen: Our will!**

**Maleficent: Our will, our will. _[snaps, which makes Mal looks back to Maleficent]_ And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy.**

"Can she do that." Someone asked.

"I mean yeah, shes Maleficent."

**Mal: What...mom... _[Maleficent pretends squishing Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared at each other, which makes their eye turned green like a staring contest and Maleficent beats Mal]_ Fine. Whatever.**

**Maleficent: I win.**

"What the actual fuck." Chad asked only to be quickly reprimanded for his use of swear words.

**Evil Queen- Evie my little evil-lett in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.**

Doug frowned but smiles a bit when Evie squeezed his hand. He saw from the corner of his eye that grumpy was giving him a stern... well stern-er look, Evie noticed too and quickly pulled her hand from his.

**Evie & Evil Queen- And lots and lots of mirrors. [Evie laughs]**

**Evil Queen- No laughing! Wrinkles!**

"Shes a kid, that bitch- i mean witch." Snow White yelled at that screen. "Evie darling, you shouldn't have to worry about that and you're a kid so you wouldn't get any."

"My father used to tell me that smile lines were evidence of a happy life." Belle said smiling, remembering how he said that before giving her her first koo-koo clock.

**Cruella:** | 

**Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.**

"That's sweet." Anita said, missing the girl inside Cruella that was her friend.  
  
---|---  
**Carlos:** | **Really, mom? You mean it?**  
**Cruella:** | 

**Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?**

"Oh." She said dejectedly   
  
**Carlos:** | **Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.**  
**Cruella:** | **Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.**  
**Carlos:** | 

**Oh, no! I'm not going!**

"That is mental and emotional abuse." FG stated, feeling bad for being part of the people who left those children there.  
  
**Maleficent:** | **_[grunts]_**  
**Jafar:** | **Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.**  
**Jay:** | **Dad. I already tried.**  
**Jafar:** | 

**Ah!**

Aladdin snorted a bit.  
  
**Evil Queen:** | 

**Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?**

Snow white let out a huff to stop herself from cursing too much, she had never hated her step mother, even after the poisoning, after all, if it wasnt for her she might never have married the love of her life, but now, watching her step mom treat her own child that way, well it just made her blood boil.  
  
**Maleficent:** | **What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.**  
**Evil Queen:** | 

**Ow!**

Doug shrunk a but in his seat.  
  
**Maleficent:** | **Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!**  
**Jafar:** | **I will...**  
**Jay:** | **Pop!**  
**Maleficent:** | **Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.**  
**Cruella:** | 

**Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!**

Anita and Roger cringe at that, only to smirk a second later when they hear Carlos lightly humming Cruella De Ville.  
  
**Maleficent:** | **And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!**  
**Evil Queen:** | **Yes.**  
**Jafar:** | **Yes?**  
**Maleficent:** | **Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror.**  
**Evil Queen:** | **Yeah.**  
**Evie:** | **This is your magic mirror?**  
**Evil Queen:** | **Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things.**  
**Evie:** | 

**Like a prince?**

Doug frowned, again.  
  
**Evil Queen:** | 

**Like my waistline.**

People had too hold back chuckles, for the worst of the worst, they were really funny.  
  
**Maleficent:** | **Like the magic wand! Hello!**  
**Evil Queen:** | **Hello.**  
**Maleficent:** | 

**My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.**

"Is that a fridge." Chad asked, extremely confused.

"Yeah." Mal answered simply.  
  
**Evil Queen:** | **Voila.**  
**Maleficent:** | 

**My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.**

"Like it was yesterday." Someone shivered.  
  
**Evil Queen:** | **Like it was yesterday.**  
**Maleficent:** | **And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door.**  
**Evil Queen:** | **Oh.**  
**Jay:** | **Whoo! Let's get this party started!**  
**Cruella:** | **Carlos! Come.**  
**Evil Queen:** | **Who is the fairest of them all?**  
**Evie:** | **Me.**  
**Evil Queen:** | **Ah!**  
**Evie:** | 

**You.**

"Well that's a lie." Doug muttered under his breath, not realizing Evie had heard him or that he had made her feel so happy.  
  
**Evil Queen:** | **Yes, let's go.**  
**Jafar:** | **Now, recite our mantra.**  
**Jay:** | **There's no team in "I".**  
**Jafar:** | **Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.**  
**Jay:** | **My bag.**  
**Jafar:** | **Yeah.**  
**Jay** | **Dad!**  
**Jafar:** | **Coming!**  
**Maleficent:** | 

**The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal!**

"Yeah, you're going to meet people who absolutely hate you, and might kill you just for coming to Auradon. And then you have to betray these people, and if you choose not to you'll be grounded, and if you fail you'll die, or get sent back to another group of people who now also hate you, but no pressure." Lonnie joked earning a smile from Mal.  
  
**Evil Queen:** | **Ah! Smells like common folk.**  
**Cruella:** | **Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate.**  
**Jafar:** | **Bye-bye.**  
**Man:** | 

**The jackals have landed.**

"We need to hire a new driver.", Belle said to Adam.  
  
**Jafar:** | **Bring home the gold!**  
**Cruella:** | **Bring home a puppy.**  
**Evil Queen:** | **Bring home a prince.**  
**Evie:** | 

**You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out.**

Ben smiled  
  
**Mal:** | **Ew, stop. I'm plotting.**  
**Evie:** | 

**Well, It's not very attractive.**

"Evie and I definitely disagree, I think you're always gorgeous." Ben said before receiving a playful shove from the purplette.  
  
**Carlos:** | **Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.**  
**Jay:** | **Let me see. Ew!**  
**Carlos:** | **Ow!**  
**Evie:** | **Look!**  
**Carlos:** | 

**It's a trap!**

"You thought we'd kill you." Ben asked.

"Yeah, I mean a lot of groups have been preparing for an inevitable genocide since day one of the Isle. Why not get rid of us, no more shipments and you can use the isle for whatever you want."

**What just happened?**  
  
**Evie:** | **It must be magic.**  
**Mal:** | **Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?**  
**Man:** | 

**No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button...**

"I'm sorry." Ben began to apologize   
  
**Mal:** | 

**Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.**

"Of course you do." He said, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.  
  
**Auradon**  
**Auradon Prep**  
**Carlos:** | 

**Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?**

Giggles around the room at the two boys acting like brothers.  
  
**Jay:** | **'Cause you want it!**  
**Carlos:** | **No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!**  
**Mal:** | **Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience.**  
**Jay:** | **Just cleaning up. Get up.**  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it.**  
**Jay:** | **Hello, foxy. The name's Jay.**  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress.**  
**Mal:** | 

**The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?**

"Dont be suspicious, dont be suspicious, dont be suspicious." Evie playfully sang.  
  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it.**  
**Mal:** | 

**Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.**

"Sneak 100." Jay joined in the teasing.

"Oh shut up." Mal said laughing with her friends.  
  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **Oh.**  
**Mal:** | 

**And that sparkling wand.**

"I think it's amazing nobody noticed." Carlos laughed a bit.  
  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."**  
**Ben:** | **It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben.**  
**Audrey:** | **Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king.**  
**Evie:** | **You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess.**  
**Audrey:** | 

**The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you.**

"That's not true, Gromhelde was a Queen to her own country prior to marrying my father, amd her kingdom never joined Auradon so Evie retains her status, the same way Mal is a princess so is Evie."

"Wait, Mal is a princess? Of what." Audrey asked.

"Of the Moorland, kingdom of faeries and magickal beings." Autora answered before mal could.  
  
**Ben:** | **This is Audrey.**  
**Audrey:** | **Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?**  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.**  
**Ben:** | **It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal.**  
**Mal:** | 

**Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.**

Some snorts at that  
  
**Ben:** | **A little bit over the top?**  
**Mal:** | **A little more than a little bit.**  
**Ben:** | **Well, so much for my first impression.**  
**Audrey:** | 

**Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping...**

"Audrey." Aurora gasped, as shocked and appalled by her daughters words.  
  
**Mal:** |  **Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents**

**for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening.**  
  
**Audrey:** | **Water under the bridge.**  
**Mal:** | **Totes!**  
**Ben:** | **Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king. Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.**  
**Mal:** | **Does he shed much?**  
**Ben:** | 

**Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch.**

People laughed at the face Mal made.  
  
**Mal:** | 

**So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?**

**"** How stupid did you think we are, it's like you're not even trying." Chad scoffed.

"Well no one realized, so I guess that makes you pretty damn stupid doesn't it."  
  
**Ben:** | **Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.**  
**Mal:** | **Who happened to be kings and queens.**  
**Audrey:** | **That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.**  
**Ben:** | **Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to...**  
**Audrey:** | **Ask Doug.**  
**Mal:** | **Ha.**  
**Doug:** | **Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho.**  
**Evie:** | **Evie. Evil queen's daughter.**  
**Doug:** | **Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.**  
**Mal:** | **Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.**  
**Doug:** | **Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and...**  
**Carlos:** | **Sneezy.**  
**Mal and Evie's dorm**  
**Evie:** | **Wow. This place is so amaz...**  
**Mal:** | 

**Gross.**

"Whats wrong with it." Ben asked ready to take notes.

"Eh, it's a bit too bright, the isle has a forever storm cloud, and it's to pink and princess-y, not really my thing."  
  
**Evie:** | **I know, right? Amazingly gross.**  
**Mal:** | **Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen.**  
**Evie:** | **Yeah.**  
**Mal:** | **E. Whew! That is much better.**


	5. Pause for BLM

Hi, this is not a chapter, but please read it.

If you are from the US, or currently live in the US, then you most likely are aware of the Black Lives Matter protests taking place. I'm asking to help in anyway you can, if you are able to go to protests, post stuff about the protests, or donate. If you cant do these things and would still like to help the cause, watch youtube videos such as 

"How to financially help BLM with NO money/leaving your house (Invest in the future for free)"

These videos gain money for blm by playing multiple ads throughout the video.

Thank you, next update will be today around noon. And again, do what you can to help.


	6. Of Statues and Wands

**Carlos and Jay's dorm**  
---  
**Carlos:** | **Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!**  
**Mal:** | **Jay, what are you doing?**  
**Jay:** | **It's called stealing.**  
**Mal:** | 

**Okay, what's the point?**

"Real question is when did you find time to steal all that." Happys son asked.  
  
**Jay:** | **Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.**  
**Mal:** | 

**Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.**

"While I'm not saying I agree with it, but she does have a point..." Ben and Adam stared at her "I said that I dont agree with it."  
  
**Evie:** | **You sound just like your mom.**  
**Mal:** | 

**Thank you.**

"I dont think that was a compliment dear." Fairy godmother said.

"Oh, no it was." Evie said absentmindedly, her thoughts were more on Doug and what he would think of the whole wand plan, he hadn't said much yet. And that was part of the problem.  
  
**Jay:** | **You do it your way and I'll do it mine.**  
**Carlos:** | **Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome.**  
**Mal:** | **Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?**  
**Jay:** | 

**Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah.**

Lonnie started chuckling and soon all of the Auradonians joined in.  
  
**Mal:** | 

**This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?**

"Oh." Merryweather puffed up her cheeks and rolled up her sleeves, when she found that no good, robe wearing, green, horned, witch, why, she ought a turn into a fat, old hoptoad.

Fauna seemed to know what she was thinking since she quickly learned in and whispered "Dear, that isnt a very nice thing to think."  
  
**All:** | **Yeah.**  
**Mal:** | **Evie, mirror me.**  
**Evie:** | 

**Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?**

"Nice rhyme." Doug said. Evie however turned away from him thinking he had decided to join in with mocking them.  
  
**Mal:** | **There it is!**  
**Carlos:** | **Zoom out.**  
**Evie:** | 

**Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer.**

Lonnie chuckled at the mirror.  
  
**Carlos:** | 

**Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three.**

"Seriously." Some kids chuckled, while Jay reached over and smacked the back of his head.  
  
**Mal:** | **Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?**  
**Carlos:** | 

**2.3 Miles from here.**

"You didnt even look, how did he not look." Doug asked extremly confused.  
  
**Mal:** | **Come on. Carlos!**  
**Carlos:** | **Coming!**  
**The Museum of Cultural History**  
**Mal:** | **Come on. Check your mirror.**  
**Evie:** | 

**Is my mascara smudged?**

"Oh my, they're gonna destroy Auradon but yeah, let's focus on weather our makup is perfect." Audrey said, although it seemed very lighthearted.  
  
**Mal:** | **Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?**  
**Evie:** | **Sure. This way.**  
**Jay:** | 

**That's your mother's spinning wheel?**

"Not as scary as I thought, kind of dorky actually, it's like if Doug became an inanimate object, this is what he'd turn into." Audrey mused.  
  
**Carlos:** | **Yeah, It's kinda dorky.**  
**Mal:** | 

**It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."**

"Scary." Chad joked.  
  
**Jay:** | **Impressive.**  
**Carlos:** | 

**I got chills.**

"Question, why are you taunting Mal, like I know we're all friends now but like last year she tried to kill me and then curse me." Evie joked.

"Yeah, I mean, I didnt try to kill you per se, more like, embarrass you, while in the process of doing so brutally maim you via bear trap, with the added benefit of the possibility of you dying by blood loss while in excruciating pain. Then when that didnt work I switched to the thousand year sleep." Mal added, also joking with Evie.

The two girls did not, however, see the looks of horror on the Auradonians faces as the scene continued.  
  
**Mal:** | 

**Okay, you know what? "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."**

"Huh, Chad, answer me this, why were we trying to get on her bad side." Audrey said, once again it sounded way more like a joke then anyone could understand.  
  
**Man:** | **Ooh!**  
**Mal:** | 

**Not so dorky now, huh?**

Chad snorted "Well we're safe, how are they gonna get in."  
  
**Jay:** | **Stand back.**  
**Mal:** | 

**"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."**

"Oh."  
  
**Jay:** | **Ahh!**  
**Mal:** | **Coming?**  
**Carlos:** | **Come on, Jay.**  
**Jay:** | **I'm good.**  
**Carlos:** | **Just trying to help.**  
**Mal:** | **Shh. Carlos!**  
**Carlos:** | **Coming.**  
**Evie:** | **So close. Upstairs.**  
**Mal:** | **Come on. Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up.**  
**Evie:** | 

**Come on, guys. Almost there.**

"Oh no." Mama Odie said, she could sense the negative energy that was coming from the screen.  
  
**Evie:** | **Mommy?**  
**Jay:** | **Killer.**  
**Carlos:** | 

**I will never forget mother's day again.**

The people of Auradon looked down a bit.  
  
**Jay:** | **Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go.**  
**Maleficent:** | 

**The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.**

"Yeah, cause that's not creepy as fuck." Lonnie said, getting a look of amusement from Mulan.  
  
**Mal** |  **♫ Look at you, look at me ♫**

**♫ I don't know who to be ♫ ♫ Mother ♫ ♫ Is it wrong? Is it right? ♫ ♫ Be a thief in the night ♫ ♫ Mother ♫ ♫ Tell me what to do... ♫**

Ben was happy to see she was having second thoughts.  
  
**Evie:** | **Mal. Come on.**  
**Maleficent:** | 

**Don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry.**

"Hell no." Audrey screamed, while Leah gasped twice beside her, once from the statue and again from Audrey's language.

**♫ I was once like you my child, slightly insecure ♫ ♫ Argued with my mother too thought I was mature ♫ ♫ But I put my heart aside, and I used my head ♫ ♫ Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said ♫**

**♫ Don't you wanna be evil like me? ♫ ♫ Don't you wanna be mean? ♫ ♫ Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? ♫ ♫ Well you can spend your life attending to the poor ♫ ♫ But when you're evil doing less is doing more ♫ ♫ Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? ♫ ♫ Don't you wanna be very very good at being bad? ♫** ****

**♫ I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can ♫ ♫ Clawed my way to victory built my master plan**

"What victory." Queen leah scoffed.

**♫ ♫ Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place ♫ ♫ Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace ♫**

**♫ Don't you wanna be evil like me don't you wanna be cruel ♫ ♫ Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool ♫ ♫ And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins ♫ ♫ Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sin ♫ ♫ Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone ♫ ♫ Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone ♫**

"Creepy." Jay and Carlos said grossed out.

**♫ This is not for us to ponder this was pre-ordained ♫ ♫ You and I shall rule together freedom soon regained ♫ ♫ Mistress of the universe powerful and strong ♫ ♫ Daughter, hear me, help me, join me won't you sing along ♫**

_"Please dont"_ Ben thought.  
  
  
**Both:** | 

**♫ Now we're gonna be evil it's true never gonna think twice ♫**

"You sound awesome together." Lonnie said not caring about the looks thrown at her.  
  
**Mal** | **♫ And we're gonna be spiteful ♫**  
**Maleficent:** | 

**♫ Yes spiteful that's nice**

"Nope, I dont like it, its creepy."

**♫ In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure ♫ ♫ This mother daughter act is going out on tour ♫ ♫ If you wanna be evil and awful and free ♫ ♫ Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are ♫ ♫ The daughter of an evilicious queen like me ♫**  
  
**Evie:** | **Hey, I found the wand. Let's go. Here it is.**  
**Jay:** | **Whoo!**  
**Mal:** | **Jay, don't! Wait, no! No! Don't! Ah!**  
**Carlos:** | **A force field and a siren?**  
**Jay:** | 

**That's just a little excessive.**

"Considering you nearly got the wand I dont think so, mabey too little." Fairy Godmother said.  
  
**Mal:** | **Let's go!**  
**Evie:** | **Hurry.**  
**Mal:** | **Come on.**  
**Carlos:** | 

**Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus.**

"I cant believe I thought that he was a guard, he doesnt even sound old enough to be his own age, let alone 30 years old." Adam said.  
  
**Mal:** | **Carlos!**  
**Carlos:** | **You're welcome.**  
**Mal:** | 

**Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow.**

Lonnie chuckled a bit.


	7. Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just been finishing my finals and school work. The next chapter will be up sometime around noon or a little later. Stay safe during this insane year. <3


	8. Passing Remedial Goodness 101

**Remedial Goodness 101 Classroom**  
---  
**Fairy Godmother** | 

**If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? Evie.**

"Is that even a question?" Audrey asked.  
  
**Evie:** | 

**What was the second one?**

"What, couldn't cheat that." Chad snarked.

Mal went stand up but Evie blocked her path.  
  
**Fairy Godmother:** | 

**Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?**

"Let's watch he say 'Curse it'." Leah verbally prodded Mal.

Mal, who was getting quite annoyed mumbled under her breath, "Given my family history, I think it'd be more likely I'd eat it." Evie giggled a bit, understanding it however the Auradonians, who had unfortunately heard were not able to tell what she meant. 

"I'm sorry, you'd eat a baby." FG asked gently.

"Yeah I mean, just a bit of bbq sauce... seriously though I'm messing with you, I'd never... but that's bot to say my fam is ly doesnt have a long history of eating children." 

Evie added, "And that one wife. Anywho, back to the movie." She pressed play as though nothing happened.  
  
**Mal:** | 

**C, give it a bottle.**

"Huh." Queen Belle said.  
  
**Fairy Godmother:** | 

**Correct. Again.**  
  
**Carlos:** | **You are on fire, girl!**  
**Mal:** | 

**Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.**  
  
**Carlos:** | **Oh.**  
**Evie:** | 

**That makes so much sense.**

"That makes like, literalsly abso-tutly no French-chicken sensicles. Like, babinos are totes adorbs." 

"Did you catch any of that.? Mal asked Evie.

"Not really, but I'm scared to ask. It sounded like a new brand of Auradonian gibberish even I cant understand."  
  
**Mal:** | **Oh...**  
**Fairy Godmother:** | 

**Oh. Hello, dear one. Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?**

"How would we?" Carlos asked  
  
**Jane:** | **Mom, no!**  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **It's okay. Jane, this is everyone.**  
**Jane:** | 

**Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were.**

"Uh oh."  
  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?**  
**Carlos:** | 

**Oh! Ooh... get off.**

"At least they're trying to learn." Belle said.  
  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **Jay.**  
**Jay:** | **C. You turn it over to the proper authorities.**  
**Carlos:** | **I was gonna say that.**  
**Jay:** | **But I said it first. Come here!**  
**Carlos:** | **Ow!**  
**Jay:** | **Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?**  
**Carlos:** | **Ow! Stop! Ah!**  
**Fairy Godmother:** | **Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.**  
**Carlos:** | 

**Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jusst adding this to make my word count end with 69


	10. Announcement

Hi, I just wanted to let anyone who has read to this chapter know that this story will be going on a quick hiatus. I've been busy with my Quincenerra and I've just started my art classes for Liberty Partnership Program, so the story is not likely to return until late August, I'll try and update here and there, but I may not have the opportunity. 

I also wanted to announce that I will be making a Watching She Ra story and possibly a Watching the Good Witch story. Both of these should be started sometime pre-September. 

After things calm down a bit more, both in the witch community and with the pandemic, I'll hopefully be setting up a working schedule. Fair warning this schedule may be thrown off by homework, witchy emergencies, and I will not be updating during the Sabbats or days of deity worship, but I will attempt to keep on schedule. 

Please stay safe; social distance, wear masks, and limit your in-person socialization to a minimum. Also make sure to sign petitions for BLM. Lots of love for all of you ❤, and thank you for reading this far.


	11. Announcement 2

Hi again. Just wanted to let you know, I am not gonna be posting any time soon. I woke up at 3 this morning and was sick. I'm displaying symptoms of covid or it could just be a bug that's going around in my area. To be safe, me and my mom are now quarantining for at least the next week before we get our results. I'm tired and have a headache, so despite having the time to update, I will not be able to. Remember stay safe and healthy. ❤


End file.
